Do You Want The Truth Or Something Beautiful
by Andraste Straton
Summary: A possible series of one shots starting from when the Marauders found out about Remus's furry little problem. Songfics all from Paloma Faith's songs. May be slash later on.


**This is the first (and possibly only) song-one-shot thingy for the marauders that I am writing. All of them will be Paloma Faith songs, this one is _Do You Want The Truth Or Something Beautiful_, please review, I'm still on the fence about doing others so let me know what you want. This is set about year 2, there will be slash later on. You are warned...It may be M, but it's not yet.**_  
><em>

_Secrets, lies, telling tales. I can be who you want me to be._

"Hey, guys, do you think we could stop by the libr-" Remus was cut off sharply as he rounded the stairs into the shared dorm – the residents of which had been collectively referred to as The Marauders for around a year now – what stood before him though was less than ordinary. Sirius, James and Peter were stood with folded arms and glowering eyes. "Wh-what's up guys? I feel like I've just walked into an inter - interrogation." Sirius was the first to break form, stepping halfway forwards and dropping his hands.

"I'm so sorry, mate." Sirius muttered before flicking his wand and locking the door. All colour that was in Remus's face before dropped shamelessly from it; leaving him gaunt and lifeless. But after pretending he was human all his life Remus would not give up his secret without a fight.

"What are you sorry about? Everything's fine, I think my mum might be getting better, but I might have to visit this weekend just to make sure."

"Why don't you take her out for a stroll under the full moon, she might like that?" Remus took his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down, a nervous habit that he'd taken up before every full moon. In that awkward few moments when he was in the recently dubbed 'shrieking shack' before he was the animal.

_Do you want the truth or something beautiful? Just close your eyes and make believe._

"Rems, mate we think we know what you are. But we'd prefer it if you'd tell us, ignore Sirius he's being a prat." James heaved, shooting a glare at Sirius.

Remus's eyes closed and he pinched the bridge of his nose, there was no point denying it now, they all knew. It was so obvious, how could he even be thinking of lying again.

"What, I'm human, just like you and Peter and well, Sirius has never been quite right…" He joked, trying to diffuse the tension. "So do any of you need help with the potions essay, I think I've done pretty well."

James sighed; Peter shuffled uncomfortably, Sirius ran a hand through his hair.

_I didn't want to speak the honest truth, so I spit out lies that aimed to soothe._

"Remus, are you or are you not a werewolf?" James demanded. Heart fluttering like a hummingbird, Remus shook his head.

"I'm not, I'm not, I swear. Why would you think such a thing? How-What made you think – My mums ill that's all, I'm not a werewolf, I swear!" He gasped and stuttered, breaking into sobs and sinking against the side of the bed, clinging to the bedpost for support.

The rest of the Marauders hated seeing their friend like this, after all the times he'd supported them, listened to them with their problems. And to see him reduced to this, well Sirius couldn't take it anymore; he broke away from the group and walked swiftly over to Remus, wrapping his arms around the alleged werewolf's waist, supporting him physically as Remus collapsed weakly into his chest.

"Remmie, tell me please, are you?"

Remus shook his head and pushed up, defiantly standing amongst the Gryffindors, pulling open the buttons of his shirt to show them the evidence. After every pearly button was brutally separated from its hole Remus wrenched the shirt off to show the scars, some fresher than others but all gruesome.

"Yes. Are you happy now? I am a werewolf, I have been since I was about 4. I hope you are all satisfied. All I wanted was an education, to feel normal! I'll pack my things, goodbye." Remus said curtly, smiling sadly and nodding once before walking briskly over to his trunk, wiping humiliated tears from dropping onto his face.

_I can be who you want me to be, but do you want me?_

"Remus…Remus, what are you doing?" Sirius flapped, grabbing Remus's arm and pulling him away from his trunk, noticing the numerous scars on his back. If Sirius had known what heartbreak felt like, aged 12, he would have known that at that point the beating organ had split in half.

"I'm leaving, please don't stop me." Remus mumbled, drawing his shirt back around him.

"No, no! Rems, you are not leaving, we want you to stay! Don't we boys?" Sirius pleaded, James nodded straight away, but Peter looked a little dubious. He'd heard stories about werewolves that would make even Sirius scared; if Peter could just get to Dumbledore, tell him, let him know what Remus was…maybe they'd all be safe.

"Pete…we _all _want Remus here. _Don't we?_" Sirius prompted, glaring at the portly boy with a gaze of steel. Peter nodded quickly and finally Remus froze, halting the packing of his belongings as he understood the concept of what they were saying. They wanted him around, werewolf 'n' all.

"What? You d-don't want me to go?" He mumbled, "But I'm a dark creature, I'm not human, and I'm so confused!" Remus exclaimed, throwing himself face down on his bed.

"We're friends, best friends, we don't give up on each other, no matter what." James affirmed, standing up and nodding once to punctuate his declaration.


End file.
